


Snowflake

by Erin12



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Holidays, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin12/pseuds/Erin12
Summary: Jughead Jones always felt like he was in second place when it came to Betty’s childhood but that all changes when he volunteers to make Betty’s famous Princess Snowflake Cupcake for the annual holiday bake sale.





	Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jamesbvck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesbvck/gifts).



> This was for the Bughead Secret Santa Exchange. I hope you enjoy feeling extra fluffy for the holiday season.  
> Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoy your Secret Santa gift! Happy Bughead reading! I also want to thank the wonderful Beta’s of Lucy, Simone, V, Bianca, and Olicity Smoaky who helped me with my edits.

The annual Riverdale High School Bake Sale happened right before the winter holidays. And of course, Betty Cooper managed to get all the bakers and shops to be a sponsor and offer gifts in an auction for the school on top of organizing the bake sale. Jughead proud of his girlfriend and watched her as she commanded the room for the fellow volunteers for sale. She had her nerves but confident smile, which Jughead mentally noted in his mind as the many smiles of Betty that he adores, as she talked to Kevin.

    “So Kevin, what can the police give us this year to auction off?”

    “He said that he can auction off a ride along,” Kevin said.

    “Great. Kids love that so it would be perfect.” Betty hummed as she wrote it down on the whiteboard.

    “And you know we can offer a vintage bottle of the finest Blossom Syrup,” Chyrl responded with her queen smile.

    “Thanks, Cheryl,” Betty responded with a smile.

Jughead had to refrain from commenting on what he was thinking that he is sure that that bottle will not be able to sell as well and probably not doing so well either but at least it is nice to give it to them.

    “Of course The Pussy Cats will sing a song from the auctioneer’s choice,” Josie said.

Betty quickly scribbled it down, and it seems that the same goods from the previous year so this shouldn’t be too much trouble for Betty.

    “You know you can count on Andrew’s Construction to offer a repair service.” Archie said, “And Pop’s said that he will give a free dinner for two to the highest winner.”

Betty smiled, “Great I think we are all set to go.”

    “Though Betty I don’t see on the list your famous cupcakes.” Kevin pointed out. 

    “You mean Princess Snowflake Cupcakes?” Betty asked specifically.

Jughead’s ears perked up to that, Betty’s specialty.

    “What’s Princess Snowflake Cupcakes?” Veronica asks.

    “Its Betty’s specialty. It’s a blue frosted cupcake, but on top, it is sugar designed with all these intricate snowflakes.”  Kevin says.

    “It’s so good Ronnie! Betty first made them for me when we were younger to cheer me up, and I told her to go and make it for the bake sale, and it became a hit.” Archie said.

    “I think they are okay,” Cheryl interjected there again.

    “Oh,” Veronica said looking slightly dejected.

    “Really? I always enjoyed them.” Reggie said, “It has the right amount of sugar and tastes that dances in your mouth.”

    “You are so poetic Reggie,” Jughead added as sarcasm. 

    “Actually, I’m not making them this year,” Betty said in a little bit quieter voice.

The room stopped and turned to face her in surprise and in complete shock, “I’m glad you guys love them, but I just don’t have time. Polly can break her water any minute, and I want to be there for her. Don’t worry Cheryl we will tell you when the water brakes.”

Cheryl gave a satisfied nod, “Mother and I would be waiting.” 

Jughead makes a mental note to be there for Betty’s on that day and get some backup food for her too since she most likely is the peacekeeper between the two families.

    “But Betty! We want your cupcakes.” Reggie wined. Archie nodded and snapped his fingers, “Could you auction off your mechanical skills instead?” Reggie asked.

Betty bit her lower lips and thought for a second, Jughead took another mental note that is one of Betty’s signs and hopefully she is not stretching herself too thin. She weighed it in and nodded and wrote on the board.

    “But it would be sad not to see your cupcakes.” Archie pouted.

Jughead tried not to roll his eyes to his best friend, he loved him of course with all of his heart, but he did act like a pouty kid when things are not going his way or wanting the food. Granted Jughead did wish for Betty’s cupcakes too since he also has a special connection to those but maybe not as strong as Archie’s.

Veronica raised her hand and asked,     “Betty, if you want, I volunteer to make the cupcakes.” 

    “Vi? You bake?” Betty sounded genuine shock. Well, in truth we were all in shock. There is no way that Veronica can bake. Jughead saw Veronica raising her eyebrows at Betty.

    “I, Veronica Lodge am capable making homemade cupcakes. And if I can help out my girl Betty in any way possible, I would do it.”

Betty gave a smile, “Your right Vi, sorry for doubting you.”

Veronica gave a proud smile, and something in Jughead didn’t sit right, it was like he should stand up too with Betty to offer his time, “If its okay Bets, I would like to help too.”

The room turned and gave a Jughead a surprised look except for Betty who he could tell his shoulders automatically relaxed and gave her bright smile, “That would be great Jug.”

The day before the bake sale, Jughead arrived at Veronica’s. So it was decided that Jughead and Veronica would make Betty’s famous Snowflake Cupcakes, and it is an unusual pairing, but Jughead knows after seeing that Betty smile when she handed out the printed recipe to him and Veronica he knows that they made the right decision.

Well, right decision enough. On that Saturday before the bake sale to give it a test run, Jughead came to Pembrook’s kitchen. According to Veronica there should be a top of the line utilities for Betty and provided all the ingredients from Betty.

They exchanged pleasantries and started to get working on it. They were working on it and then a disaster occurred. Jughead Jones his elbows drenched with flour, eggs batter everywhere, Veronica picking up shards of flour off her apron and off of her new dress that Jughead thinks she shouldn’t have worn, but apparently she insisted in wearing it for some strange reason. They looked at each other, and he knows that his hair has turned white, from the explosion that has he glared towards the bowl with the mixture and the electric mixer. It was mocking him thinking that Jughead, himself has no idea how to use it correctly with its two metal feet sticking up. He glared at Veronica.

    “Why didn’t you hold the bowl.”

    “I did. But you jerked the bowl to the side so fast.”  

They sighed and started to clean up and picking things off the floor and counter.

    “So why did you wanted to volunteer in this cupcake making? Didn’t think I can do it?”

    “It means something special to me too.”  Jughead says, and he starts scrubbing the eggs off the floor, “When we were young, Betty made a batch for Jellybean and me, though I’m sure it is after Archie. Sometimes it seems though he is rubbing my face how close and he and Betty was when were growing up.”

Veronica stops with the rags and Jughead looks up, he realizes his mistake and knows he shouldn’t be talking bad things about his best friend and to his best friend’s girlfriend, and the frustration just came out, and he was worried for a second.

Though Veronica looked him in the eye and continued, “I know what you mean. It’s like I’m not jealous of Betty and how close she was with Archie growing up. There are parts of Archie I know I will never know but is it odd that sometimes I get more jealous of Archie with his relationship with Betty. Its like, I wish I was there for part of Betty’s life more than the other way around.”

Jughead never thought of that from Veronica’s perspective wanting to be with a friend that she described as her destiny and was meant to be together. Jughead did understand from Veronica’s point of view because he felt that even though he was there not being the receiving end of Betty’s affection, he knows that it wasn’t the best feeling to see or know that in their shared childhood memories he and Betty were not even in the same sapphire. He was always Archie’s best guy friend, and Betty was the best girlfriend and people were secretly rooting for them together. Really, it was hard to name a single childhood memory that Archie didn’t take precedent over Jughead.

    “Yeah, competition is right,” Jughead said.

“Never-the-less, we shouldn’t concentrate on the past, and we need to look forward right.”

“Right.”

Jughead nods, and they clean up the rest in silence. They take a seat at the counter and goes down the list again.

    “Okay, the only thing that was not destroyed was our utensils.”

    “We should go out shopping huh.”

    “I’ll clean up, and you can go shopping.”

    “Sounds good to me.”

Jughead took the list that they still need, pretty much more of everything that was not spilled over. He goes to the local grocery market. He skids around on the grocery cart and stops in front of the spice aisle he reads down on the list that cinnamon spice is needed. He looks around and tries to find the cheapest one. While he is scanning, he hears a sharp cough. Jughead looks up and sees Alice Cooper, with her hand bang tight and one of her shopping carts, on the other hand, glaring down at him. Even though he knows that he can be taller than Alice Cooper one of these days she still managed to make people feel they are looking down at her. Which is quite impressive Jughead thinks.

    “Jughead Jones. Happy Holidays.” Alice doesn’t really beat around the bush and Jughead checks to make sure he is not in the way, but it seems that Alice has no intention to move and Jughead sees inside the cart that is full of holiday type meals with ham and vegetables, and assorted goods.

    “Happy Holidays, Mrs. Cooper.” Jughead gives her a curt voice tone he tries to be respectful but it really doesn’t sound it and he sees Mrs. Cooper with her raised eyebrows but doesn’t go into deeper than that.

    “Betty says that you and Veronica are baking her Princess Snowflake Cupcake.”

    “Yes, but we ran out some ingredients, so I am going buying them.”

    “That would be more believable if I don’t see some flour still stuck on your beanie and your hair,” Alice says.

Jughead wides his eyes and quickly starts to wash it off with his spit but can feel the body trying to blush and not going to back down and begin to fidget since that is something that Alice will not want for sure. Alice sighs and goes towards the spice cabinet, and picks out a cinnamon.

    “Betty likes to use this brand. Anything you guys are missing?”

    “Just another thing of flour and a dozen of eggs.”

    “Follow me.”

Jughead followed Alice Cooper with rest of the shopping and she pointing out the few other secret ingredients that Betty puts into the final touches for the snowflake portion and how long she melts the sugar to get the right shape and how it is formatted. Jughead is taking mental notes and is impressed with the memory of Alice Cooper.

    “Honesty, Betty should have made sure you guys had this all written down.”

    “Betty did. But all this information is beneficial, thank you, Mrs. Cooper.” Jughead decided that it is better to be kind to his girlfriend's mom.

    “I’m sure you guys are busy with gearing up the birth of your grandchildren.”

    “As long as they come home, healthy and safe, I’m okay.” Mrs. Cooper says.

Jughead really doesn’t have much to say beyond that since she is protective of her daughters. Though they are in relative silence as they continue to shop.

    “Though I am not surprised Jughead that you are helping to make these cupcakes.” Mrs. Cooper adds.

    “That’s what a boyfriend and a best friend would do.”

    “No, its because Betty started this specialty cupcake for you and your sister, what was her name again..”

    “Jellybean.”

    “Yes, Jellybean. She came home one day begging to make a certain cupcake for you and your sister. She gave away her mistakes to that Archie boy but tried to create one that was perfect for you and your sister.”

Jughead stops and never heard about this story, and he blinks at Mrs. Cooper a few more times trying to process it. Mrs. Cooper turns and with her hands on her hips and sighs.

    “My daughter claims that you know her so well, but in truth, she wanted to showcase how you and your sister were special to her even back then.” She sighs and goes to the register, “I guess I will have to come and help you. Go back to Veronica Lodge place, and I’ll meet you guys there in thirty minutes.”

All Jughead could do was close his mouth and say, “Yes, Ma’am.”

As promised Mrs. Cooper arrived at Veronica’s place in thirty minutes, and she quickly handed out another set of aprons to the two of us. She gave more concrete and direction to the baking. It was a slow and painful process as it seemed that a few times Mrs. Cooper and Veronica was going to but heads but she made us sure that we were in line and to finish a batch.

After three hours a batch was finally completed, that did meet the standards of not only Mrs. Cooper but for Jughead’s memory how the snowflake glittered with its tiny pebbles and how each one was uniquely different than the rest. The blue frosting mixed with the white made it seemed that there was fresh snow on the patches. There was a total of 40 cupcakes were made between them, and at the end, they were exhausted and agreed to go to Pops. Mrs. Cooper declined at first saying that she needs to go home and cook but apparently Veronica and Jughead looked so pathetic and worn out that she agreed to drop them off at Pops.

    “Thank you, Mrs. Cooper.”

    “Not a word to Betty that I helped.” Mrs. Cooper drives off, and Jughead and Veronica look at each other and smiled.

They went to get a booth at Pop’s and ordered their usual, coffee and burger for Jughead and Chocolate shake and sandwich for Veronica. As they were munching away, Jughead remembered something that Mrs. Cooper said earlier.

    “So apparently the cupcakes were something that Betty made me originally.”

Jughead says with a smug on his face.

    “That’s our Betty. I wish I had something of her past that was mine.” Veronica said.

    “You know, Betty never really had girlfriends until you came along. I think her only female friend was Polly.” Jughead says.

    “Really?” Veronica asks.

    “That’s how I remember it.”

    “Thanks, Jughead.” Veronica smiles and continues eating her sandwich.

The rest of the meal was over, and Veronica had someone to come and pick them up. They bid their goodbye as it was agreed that Veronica will call Betty to tell her that the baking was done.

Jughead zipped down the road down to the trailer park as he was thinking more, it was right, Betty really didn’t have a really close girlfriend until Veronica. Jughead thought about himself, was he ever going to be okay for Betty. Will she be someone that she will remember fondly in the future? Jughead doesn’t want to think about that, though he does try to remember anything that made it stand out that he did something to signify to Betty the time they spent as kids were equally as important and sweet. Jughead shakes his head. He shouldn’t be thinking about the past, and maybe Betty is doing the same. Not thinking about the history. He should think of something that would make them go in the future.

He makes a U-turn on his motorcycle and goes straight to the grocery store. He buys the necessary ingredients and goes back home to the trailer park. He takes out the old baking utensils and starts cooking.

He adds in the appropriate amount of eggs, milk, and water as directed by the white cake box. He stirs it. He puts it in the over, and in thirty minutes the trailer smells warm, comfortable, sweet, and a little bit of spice. Just like Betty. Jughead smiles. He takes out the cupcakes and tastes it like Mrs. Cooper taught him and Veronica. It is done. He cools it off for another thirty minutes and starts to put on the chocolate frosting and a yellow crown. Betty did something special for him and Jellybean all those years ago and didn’t know that they were for him and it started to make sense how Betty is kind. She has always been kind and tried to showcase perfection and individuality into people. That is one of the things he did love about Betty, finding the beauty and kindness of people when needed. He wanted to kick himself for being such a fool for not noticing that when he was younger or just a few weeks ago, and know he fell in love with Betty all over again.

After he was satisfied with the cupcakes that he made, he checks in the mirror for any of the batter landed on his face, hair, and jacket again. It didn’t and wrapped up the cupcakes and went on the bike to his final destination.

He rings the doorbell, waits, and jiggles. A little nervous but not much. He waits, and his shoulders are relaxed when the door opens. It was Betty with her eyes wide open.

    “Jug! I didn’t expect you.”

He gives Betty a kiss and Betty reciprocates whole heartily.

    “I know I should have texted, but I wanted to give you something.”

    “Come in.”

Betty takes his hand, and they go upstairs. He hears in distance,

    “Betty! Keep your door open!”

Betty rolls her eyes and shouts back, “Mom!”

He knows that she will keep the door open which makes Jughead slightly disappointed but Betty whispers into his ear, “Next time text me Jug, so we can have the house to ourselves.”

Jughead tries to hide a smirk and nods as they go up to her room.

Jughead sits on Betty’s bed, and Betty scoots closer to him. He takes off his beanie and tosses his hair and gives her the package. Betty’s eyes light up when she sees it.

    “Did you make it?”

    “Yeah, but from the box. Not from scratch like yours.”

    “Thanks, Juggie.” She carefully unwraps the package as it was the most delicate thing she has ever received and takes a bite out of the cupcake. She makes a sound of pure happiness, “It’s good Jug!”

Jughead relaxes and laces their hands together, “Glad you like it.”

Betty continues on munching on the cupcake, “I saw the picture that V sent of the cupcakes for the bake sale. They look so great. I heard from my Mom that she helped too.”

Jughead gave her a shy smile, “Yeah, it was fun making it. Next time lets bake it together.”

    “I would love that.”

Betty curled up next to Jughead and rest her hand on his shoulder.

    “So Bets, can I ask you about something?”

    “Sure.”

    “Your mom said that you made those cupcakes originally for Jellybean and I, is that true?”

    “Yeah. Remember when we were kids, and the four of us were playing in the park, and it snowed and you told Jellybean how each snowflake was unique, she was sad that it melted on her hand and couldn’t see it. So I decided to make those cupcakes to show her how it looks close up without a microscope.”

Jughead kisses the top of her head, “I totally forgot about that part of my childhood.”

    “Juggie, you were in my childhood too. Not just Archie.” Betty turns up and looks him into his eyes.

    “I’m so happy now Juggie. I have you and my two best friends in the whole world near me. Who will help me out much as they can.”

Jughead smiles and looks down to see Betty’s mouth and some frosting on the side. He licks the frosting off, and they share another kiss. After a bit, they ended the kiss and Betty look up at him and says, “You know I think next year you should make these cupcakes.”

Jughead laughs, “That would destroy my image.”

    “That you are a big softie? Nope, that image was destroyed when you started to go out with me.”

    “What am I going to do with you, Cooper?”

    “Oh Jones, you have no idea.” Betty snuggled closer.

Jughead Jones kissed Betty over and over again with her lips tasting like the lemon frosting and them both giggling.

    “Juggie, I’m excited about the future of us.”

Jughead agreed. They ate one more cupcake together. Betty and Jughead went downstairs, and Jughead shared the rest of the cupcakes with the Cooper family. They departed, and Jughead agreed to meet up with Betty before the bake sale for any other help needed.

That’s right if Archie meant the past, he is the future. He rather is the future with Betty Cooper than the past. They kissed again.

Oh, regarding about the bake sale, it was a success, of course, and it seems that Veronica and Betty decided to have another girl night in baking another dessert which Jughead volunteered himself to be the taste tester and can tell Archie rolling his eyes but is excited about something Veronica made. Betty takes his hand they go down the baking aisle. Hand in hand with Betty Cooper, that’s what Jughead will always want.

  
The End


End file.
